


Enough For Now

by Joanne_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: Sam and Gabriel have a day alone. It's rare, and Sam wishes there were more, but it's enough.





	Enough For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jena Bartley (jenab)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



There aren’t enough days like this. Sam knew that there wouldn’t be, but he wants more. More days of quiet thought, of time with Gabriel. Of long, slow, sweet kisses that are their own thing, that won’t necessarily lead further. Okay, that might be a lie, because he’s never known their kisses not to lead further, but these ones take longer, so that counts, right? Sam thinks it should, anyway. He knows this isn’t going to last, but he hopes it might last the rest of the day. That’s not too much to ask. Probably.

They’re in a hotel room, and Dean’s off somewhere that Sam isn’t needed right now. He knows his phone could go off any moment, but it hasn’t yet and Dean knows he’s been wanting some alone time with Gabriel, so he won’t be called unless he’s needed, which works for him. He moves a little, and snuggles against his angel.

“What are our plans?” Gabriel asks him, eyes sleepy. “For today?”

“We could stay here?” Sam suggests with a smile.

“Shut the world out? I like it,” Gabriel sits up as he speaks. “Longer isn’t an option?”

“We’ll be lucky if all day is an option,” Sam shakes his head and leans down for a kiss.

“Sadly true,” Gabriel agrees. “But I will take it.”

“Better than nothing,” Sam moves, finally, unable to stay still. He gets up, finds a robe and starts coffee. Almost absently, he flicks on the radio beside the bed. He’s relieved when the music isn’t too loud, then his hips sway a little to the beat. Nothing like letting himself move with the music.

“I thought your legs were your sexiest feature, but I might be changing my mind,” Gabriel says, just loud enough for Sam to hear. “Or maybe it’s Adele.”

“Definitely Adele,” Sam teases by giving his hips a shimmy. “Couldn’t be me, could it?” He holds out a hand. “Join me?”

Gabriel’s up and has a robe on, and he slips into Sam’s arms. “I like it like this,” and the song’s changed to something softer – and less full of heartbreak. Sam suspects it’s probably not all the radio station’s playlist, but he likes this too, so his arms wrap around Gabriel and he doesn’t ask.

They sway together and Sam really does wish, just for a moment, that this could be their forever – or at least that they could have this more often. He grips Gabriel tighter, and a hand soothes his back. “I know,” softly.

Sam moves to kiss him, again. “I know you do.”

He lets himself have this moment, this day, and thinks of the coffee he’s going to make for them, the meals he’ll make of whatever’s in the fridge, the rest of the day just being with Gabriel.

It’s enough, for now.


End file.
